


[吐槽]我一直都觉得是我想太多了，但是……

by 638794



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:53:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22277422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/638794/pseuds/638794
Summary: 艾路+萨路，all路向，论坛体，现代架空背景
Kudos: 21





	[吐槽]我一直都觉得是我想太多了，但是……

[吐槽]我一直都觉得是我想太多了，但是……

怎么说呢，LZ虽然是个腐女子，但是其实基本上也仅限于二次元的方面，对现实生活中的男性大多秉持着一种“他们都是幼稚鬼”的态度，很难生出什么YY的心思来。  
但是今天我吐槽的这么个奇葩的组合，真的是让人难以对他们的关系下个定位……每次LZ觉得是我想太多了，他们又使劲往我嘴里塞糖，等LZ吃下了这口安利呢，他们又一脸白痴得好像啥事没发生过一样……  
LZ好累。

故事涉及到三个人，姑且称之为L君、S君、A君吧，因为S君是LZ最近才认识的，暂且不说他好了。  
L君，用好听一点儿的话来说是个直觉系野兽派的人，说的不好听就是做事随心所欲从不过脑子。  
LZ从认识他以来，惹上麻烦的概率就呈指数式上升，三分钟不盯着L他就能把天花板给掀翻了。  
但是微妙的是，和L闹过矛盾的人最后都奇妙的认同了他，并且从此以后对L都有些过分在意和关注，更有甚者把他当作一生唯一要打败的对手什么的……(¯―¯٥)

A君呢，是L的哥哥，没有血缘关系的那种。长得高大英俊，相貌应该是偏向邻家大哥哥的类似，但又有些桀骜不驯，LZ第一次见的时候特别吃惊“L居然有个这么正常的哥哥”……  
和A君第一次见面的时候比较喜剧，L和他的小伙伴们(没错也包括LZ)又双叒叕惹上了麻烦，这个时候A就从天而降的出现帮我们解了围。  
我其实挺怀疑A君有“拯救弟弟综合征”，每次他出来帮L的时候都要摆个造型耍个酷，帅得能叫小姑娘们嗷嗷尖叫，再对着L很傲娇的来一句：“L，你还是这么弱嘛。”(……不想吐槽)

LZ当时还在懵逼着，L就大喊一声A的名字然后扑上去把他抱住了——从身高体型差距来说，应该是L扑到了A的怀里。  
当时小伙伴们都=口=了。  
虽然L确实自带粘人属性，但是其实是他跟人相处时非常大大咧咧，并不会刻意去亲近——但是这么主动扑进个男人怀里，真是让LZ的下巴都掉到地上去了。

我们几个面面厮觑不知所措，L和A就在那里自顾自地开始了聊天，什么  
“A你怎么来啦？”  
“路过，顺便来看看你，学校好玩吗？”  
“好玩！我认识了好多有趣的朋友！”  
“哈哈，你也长大了嘛。”

说这段话的时候，L还是被A抱着的状态的，两个人就这么旁若无人地(抱着)聊了十多分钟，还是LZ鼓起勇气：“呃，L，这个人是谁啊？”

需要我交分子钱吗？能便宜点儿吗？

L：“啊，是我的哥哥！”  
他从来没说过！！！(LZ这时候还以为是亲哥呢！！  
LZ心情真是坐云霄飞车一样忽上忽下，这时A还在揉着L的脑袋，以一种又自豪又炫耀的模样给我们鞠了个躬。

“这几天，L承蒙大家照顾了。”

……  
LZ真是不知道做出什么表情好。  
1L 贝利即正义

……槽点太多，LX来  
2L = =

自豪又炫耀……  
感觉A性格好矛盾啊，有点儿傲娇又有些天然呆的爽朗感(=o=;)  
其实我的关注点是两人的年龄？  
3L 胸前的姨妈巾更鲜艳了

感觉A下一句就是：“以后L就交给我照顾吧，我会让他幸福的。”  
这扑面而来的家长感……  
4L 路过的跳跳虎

戴朵花表示我是个姑妈www  
L没说过他有个哥哥是什么意思啊？再怎么平时聊天也会或多或少说起家里面的事情吧？另有隐情还是不想让别人知道？  
5L = =*

To 3L：  
当时L才上高中，十六岁。A比L大三岁。  
现在L已经上大学啦，快20了。  
To 5L：  
GN你想多啦……(¯―¯٥)  
L这个人是LZ见过的最藏不住心思(或者说根本没有心思)的人，巴米亚原虫都比他有脑子……  
他不说自己有个哥哥，只是因为他觉得和朋友不需要说这些东西……我们在一起也鲜少谈论过去经历家庭背景什么的，大部分时间都是一起去吃饭或者冒(作)险(死)什么的……

继续吐槽……A呢，和他相处下来就知道他和L一样极不靠谱，画(装)虎(逼)不成反类(被)犬(艹)大概说的就是他，只要交谈三分钟以上他身上那“成熟哥哥”的面具就会碎掉，露出其傲娇逗比青年的本质。  
A特别喜欢逗L玩，用食物来引诱L叫他哥哥啦之类的(L从来都是直呼A的名字)，偏偏L又是个super超直球，别说叫哥哥，食物摆在他面前让他叫老公他都照喊不误(私底下兄弟俩儿有没有这么玩儿我就不知道了→_→  
每次L一叫A又脸红，还要炸一下：“你怎么都不挣扎一下的？”  
L：“嘻嘻，你本来就是我哥哥嘛。”  
A：“……白痴啊你。”

……没眼看了。  
6L 贝利即正义

没眼看了+1  
7L 份子钱我出了

没眼看了+2  
8L A君人设如尿崩

没眼看了+ Max  
9L 超直球！K.O！

我快不认识哥哥这两个字了  
10L 这是什么情趣吗？

撩人不成反被撩www  
看到L都能化敌人为基友，其无心撩人的技能肯定是满点的  
11L 想站相爱相杀的CP了

有点儿被A给萌到(>ω<)  
12L = =

脑补出了一个在弟弟学校附近晃悠等待最帅时机出场的哥哥www  
“可恶，L那家伙上了高中这么久也不给哥哥打个电话，完全把我给忘了吗？”  
“今天有事刚好路过L的学校，就顺便去看看他好了。”  
“……”  
“我要去理发店打理一下造型！”  
13L 一个蠢尼桑的心路历程

wwwwww  
我觉得LZ完全没有想多啊，L和A这是单♂纯的兄弟情我直播画r18小黄本啊！  
14L 板子坏了我是死的

13L干的漂亮！  
LZ还说A君桀骜不驯呢？怎么完全没看到啦23333  
15L A君人设已崩盘

To 15L：  
怎么说呢……A这个人相当复杂。  
你说他靠谱吧，他和L一起能一天到晚搞事情(别想歪→_→)  
你说他逗比呢，他又是个挺厉害的家伙。大学里是校学生会的干部，后来工作了不到几年就坐火箭似的蹭蹭蹭加薪升职，现在已经是个大集团的三把手了，大家都说他为人义气重情义，做事果断，可靠的很。  
Ps：A君对他的所有同事、上司下级都要炫耀一番他的弟弟，比如掏出钱包里的照片给他看“我弟弟真可爱对吧”这样……  
导致L在A的工作单位名声斐然畅通无阻……  
16L 贝利即正义

……lx来  
17L 我只傲娇给你看！

来不了……  
A君的设定已经补全了：  
①傲娇逗比(L限定)  
②可靠男人(普遍适用)  
③死弟控蠢哥哥(提起L时限定)  
18L 居然觉得挺合理！

……明明超级喜欢弟弟但是就要在他面前傲娇什么的23333  
A：“你白痴吗？”  
OS：啊啊啊啊啊啊弟弟好可爱呜呜呜呜呜7%&#%&*⁈µ^@&*……  
19L 我也站AL！

L是个天然就不指望他的情商了。  
A居然这么蠢，不会也是个还没开窍的吧？  
20L 为LZ掬一把同情泪

难道只有我还记得，这是个3个人的故事吗？  
S君上线真是好迟呢……  
21L 胸前的姨妈巾更鲜艳了

Ls不说差点儿忘了  
不会是天降和竹马的修罗场吧哭唧唧  
22L 我站AL！！

一般天降都是命定情缘(感觉到了虐  
23L = =*

死亡小学生不服，竹马才是王道！  
注意到LZ说AL没有血缘关系，那他们算不算一起长大的竹马啊？或者说怎么变成兄弟的？口头上拜把子？  
24L 信仰之跃

大概是邻居家的小孩儿……吧  
我小时候也这样，学电视上的那些什么歃血为盟，结果没把握好分寸来了个血如泉涌……  
25L 最后在病床上含着泪把血给喝了

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈  
25L对不起我没忍住  
26L 板子坏了我是死的

25L噗=w=  
27L = =*

叫哥哥大概是种我们不懂的情趣吧  
28L 傲娇的A你不懂

……然而L也不叫A哥哥啊  
29L 天然的L真绝色

Ls……捅得一手好刀23333  
30L 梦想是OP大学！

不行了我又看了一遍25L笑得停不下来2333  
能问一下是啥味道嘛www  
31L = =

又冷又腥吧23333  
32L 召唤LZ！

……RID  
33L 你们吃过蘸酒的毛血旺吗？

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈  
34L 笑到昏厥

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈  
35L 笑到吐奶

A和L要是像25L一样出事故大概就没有今天的故事了哈哈哈哈哈  
大概提起“哥哥”嘴里都带着毛血旺的味道哈哈哈哈哈哈  
36L 毛血旺哥哥

LS不要这样毛血旺哥哥是什么啦A哭给你看啊！  
37L 信仰之跃

鉴于L是个吃货，还真有可能噗= =  
38L 那这个故事铁定是BE

LZ 求扒AL更多呀( ´∀｀)  
今晚上加班就指望这个帖子活啦  
39L 不停F5

点进来没想到居然这么萌！原地打滚求LZ快更！！  
40L = =

我哥其实也和A有点儿相似的地方……囧rz  
就是不遗余力想在我面前展现他帅气的一面……结果不知道是不是发力太猛现在隐隐有些中二病的倾向……  
41L 纠结orz

中二病www  
“妹妹哦，哥哥今天又消灭了毁灭世界的邪恶力量，体内的Stcua已经消耗殆尽了，只有你的吻才可以——”(被揍  
42L 梦想是OP大学！

毛血旺哥哥才不会这么肤浅呢  
43L 毛血旺哥哥

救命不要再说毛血旺了我已经无法直视A的人设了233333  
44L 信仰之跃

反正A君一直在打自己的脸^_^  
45L 板子坏了我是死的

想起LZ说她高中认识L，现在已经3年了……  
3年来，LZ肯定经历了我们难以想象的折磨  
46L RIP

天天被一对兄弟闪瞎眼噗  
47L = =*

两个人没在一个学校应该还好啦，哪能每天都见面……再说了邻家大哥这种设定，真正闪瞎眼的都是放课后. avi  
48L 大人不在家

噫Ls  
# 我装作什么都看不懂的样子#  
49L 楼下的土是甜的

Ls ID细思极恐啊……  
我小时候跟我一个朋友也是邻居，关系可好  
但是后来她父母离异搬家了，我们联系也少了，再后来见面就是她婚礼，我都没能认出她来orz  
50L 纠结orz

摸摸纠结GN，嘛人总是会长大的～  
51L 突然担心AL能不能HE

我也担心……LZ怎么还不来  
抓心挠肝球后续QAQ  
52L 这个CP我站了

噗你们还真是思维发散呢……  
刚才L来找我了，说周末一起去山林里探险，虽然LZ严厉的拒绝了他但是仍然没什么卵用→_→  
LZ要和其他小伙伴去收拾下物资，就短暂的写一些。

……你们啊，还是太年轻。  
曾经的LZ也是这样，以为A和L是那种关系好的邻居之类的。直到L被老师揪着耳朵说要请家长……  
L 是个天生的麻烦吸引体，拜他所赐LZ每天都过的精彩纷呈鸡飞狗跳。但是LZ的学习成绩还算上的台面，L就只能用惨不忍睹来形容，没一节课他的眼睛是睁开的。  
所以期末考了之后呢，老师就让他家长来学校一趟，L不太情愿，但老师以惊人的毅力追着打他一早上……他还是同意了(这个老师特别彪悍，现在看到L都要冲上去打几下orz

想着终于可以看到L的家长了(LZ真的蛮好奇什么样的家庭能养出L这样的奇葩)，于是LZ问他：“L要让谁来啊？”  
L就兴致很不高昂地说：“A啊。”

WTF？！

LZ顿时震惊了：“你让A来不会被老师识破吗？”  
“识破什么？”  
“就——A他不是家长啊。”  
“为什么不是？”

LZ那个时候道行浅，和L说话还不得要领总是把自己气死，所以当时 LZ已经举起自己的拳头了。

“你这家伙——你家里没别的人了吗？”  
“L就和我住一起嘛，嘻嘻。”

……  
他从来没说过！！！！  
LZ真是心里一万头草泥马呼啸而过，A君从亲哥哥→结拜哥哥→住在一起的结拜哥哥真是刷新了LZ的世界观……  
下次一口气把重点说完啊！！！

我知道肯定有GN问我为啥他们住一起，简而言之就是呢A的爸爸是L爷爷的朋友，A君父母双亡，A就给了爷爷照顾，L呢是个爹不疼娘根本不知道是谁的，也被爷爷管着……  
其实爷爷在他们六七岁后也没怎么管，扔了个保姆就任由这两兄弟自生自灭了……orz  
53L 贝利即正义

………本来看到前面还想烧一下的  
结果AL身世真是让人心疼QAQ  
54L = =*

Woc这剧情急转直下啊……  
L那么天然一个人居然小时候过的这么苦  
顿时心疼起来QAQ  
55L 没爹没妈简直可怜

我怎么觉得有些绿呢……GN们刚说到青梅竹马容易BELZ就出了个“你是我唯一的依靠”这样的剧情……  
A没别的亲戚可以托付了？只能让好朋友来养大？  
还有L 性格也太二次元了吧，小时候能理解，长大了还是这么傻白甜？  
56L 怀疑

我也觉得有点儿绿……要是错怪了LZ别生气QAQ  
六七岁的小孩子就不管了？爷爷心也太大了吧，孩子那么小什么都不懂随便出个事故都能要他们的命诶……  
PS说实在的我也不太喜欢L，感觉过于天真了，总是要别人来收拾烂摊子……  
57L = =

终于有人说绿了  
我还以为就我一个觉得这帖假的不行呢  
L全程给人一种主角光环加身的感觉，不管做什么都是萌的  
58L = =

真是有趣。  
一直围观的表示这帖没绿，LZ是我小伙伴。  
至于楼中质疑讨厌L性格的人，我也只说一句。  
不要去贸然评价一个你不了解的人。  
L应该不仅算是我们的朋友，更是我们的精神领袖吧。  
59L 历史自证一切

Woc隔壁版的大神！！！！  
历史姐姐你的那篇未来魔幻文还更吗？！打滚求更啊啊啊啊啊！！  
60L 历史姐姐我是你的脑残粉！！！

历史GN好帅！！！  
但是感觉历史GN不站AL这个cp……  
61L = =*

没想到历史GN居然是L的小伙伴之一……  
# 论L还有多少牛逼的小伙伴#  
62L 毛血旺哥哥

顿时对L肃然起敬啊  
童年坎坷还能有这么个乐(没)观(心)开(没)朗(肺)的性格，还能有这么多朋友  
肯定是个内心强大又温柔的人QAQ  
63L 揉揉L的小脑袋

怎么办，想站LA  
64L 邪教有毒

AL这么患难与共情真意切的兄弟情反而YY不起来了orz  
我能吃SL吗  
65L = =

想到两个小孩子没大人一起长大就觉得迷之泪目  
感情太真挚反而YY不起来+1  
66L 胸前的姨妈巾更鲜艳了

终于明白LZ想毕业的心情了  
67L 不是BE胜似BE

你们别这么悲观啊www  
这么蠢萌的两兄弟的日常肯定也是蠢萌的www  
别脑补过头啦www  
68L = =

想了一下两兄弟日常生活就被萌出血  
69L 坚定AL不动摇

L是只要身边有人陪着，不管发生什么都非常快乐的类型。  
他害怕一个人，但是也从来不掩饰这种害怕，所以在他身边也能深刻的体会到这种“我正在被需要”的快乐。  
这是L非常了不起的地方，所以楼中的GN们大可不必觉得他童年凄惨可怜，倒不如说是乐趣无穷才是。  
如果一定要站CP的话，我还是站SL吧，毕竟S君也算帮过我许多，现在也不遗余力的跟我卖着SL的安利。  
70L 历史自证一切

历史姑娘嫁我！！！  
我不管也要站SL！！  
71L 盲选SL

L顿时就苏了起来嘤嘤嘤  
好羡慕LZ和历史GN，我也想成为L的朋友呜呜呜  
72L L明明很有男子力！！！

L顿时吸了一票女粉……  
不禁怀疑他是不是三次元也那么有女人缘  
73L 我站L我！

不你们不能被历史姑娘骗了！！  
她的目的其实是  
……  
让！你！们！忘！记！她！挖！过！的！坑！  
74L 历史姐姐我是你的脑残粉！！！

……盲生，你发现了华点。  
75L 所以那篇航海冒险文到底什么时候更新

woc我在隔壁楼嚎叫了三个月LZ都没有出现，居然在这里发现了历史GN……  
历史GN你的文……QAQ  
76L 拜倒在历史GN石榴裙下

大家催更去那个楼不要歪楼啊！  
77L = =*

没错，不要再说催更的事情了  
我好期待S的出场哦……目测真是竹马天降的战争  
78L 我站竹马！！

/w\粗略画了个图，大概是AL的日常www  
人设哪里不对请LZ和历史姑娘指正www  
[图片.jpg]  
79L 板子坏了我是死的

嗷的一声捂住心口躺平……  
窝在一起看电视什么的太萌啦！  
A的手放在哪里233333  
L你不要光顾着吃啊贞操快没啦23333  
80L 我是那袋薯片！！

天啊板子姑娘是大触！  
图好美舔舔舔prprpr  
81L 梦想是OP大学！

对啊，这么萌才是AL的日常啊(>ω<)  
脑补两兄弟小时候一起躺被窝，可萌＼(^o^)／  
82L 盖棉被聊天的兄弟俩

话说同为小伙伴，为什么LZ在忙历史GN却在刷论坛……？  
83L = =

看着那图感觉下一秒就要开始不单纯的盖棉被. avi了  
84L L真是好腰

图已右键，请组织放心www  
85L 我也想有个哥哥QAQ

To 83L：  
我忙着看他们忙  
To 79L：  
L挺还原的，A是短发微卷，脸上有些小雀斑  
体格差距好评:)  
86L 历史自证一切

……历史GN这扑面而来的腹黑感  
87L 为LZ掬一把同情泪

历史姐姐这么明目张胆的偷懒真的好攻(捂心口  
能直播L在干嘛吗？  
88L 历史姐姐我要嫁给你！

小雀斑……A君真·邻家大哥人设www  
马上去改图！  
89L 板子坏了我是死的

历史GN明明说着吃SL却在给AL发糖……  
90L S君还在待机吗

不管怎么样我吃定AL了  
这强烈的感情羁绊赛过任何天降！！！  
就算S君再苏我也不吃！！  
91L 坚定AL党

To 88L：  
LZ正忙得焦头烂额  
Z和SAN正在吵嘴  
F在和L一起研究super变形机器人  
B在一旁拉小提琴伴奏  
C一直在卖萌  
U哭喊着我不要去不要去不要去不要去  
这种画面不管看多少次都觉得很有趣  
92L 历史自证一切

………  
心疼LZ  
点蜡  
93L 劳碌命的LZ

真……真是个……和谐……有爱的……集体……(我编不粗来了orz  
94L 纠结orz

我觉得我这种计划狂魔进入了这个圈子肯定也是LZ一样的角色  
95L 大概会被L逼疯还是算了

历史GN好黑！！QAQ  
96L 抱着LZ瑟瑟发抖

我改好啦/w\  
[图片.jpg]  
97L 板子坏了我是死的

好！美！  
A君的小雀斑意外加帅气值啊！！  
98L 迷倒在小雀斑尼桑的颜中

我要改名了  
99L 小雀斑哥哥

我是100L！  
我也想抱L……  
100L 攻气爆表的A好帅！

救命啦这种环抱的坐姿真的不会擦♂枪♂走♂火吗www  
大家都是20多岁精力旺盛的成年人诶www  
101L 路过的跳跳虎

觉得以L的脱线程度，和A的蠢萌程度  
大概两个还都是DT吧……  
102L 流下了心酸的泪水

DT23333  
L性格那么天然，说不定是意外享♂受♂其♂中的人呢  
103L 楼下的土是甜的

不行了我脑补了太多少儿不宜的东西  
104L 有人开车吗

噗还真有可能，L是直觉系的，比起什么爱来爱去的不如直接来♂一♂发，毕竟是用感觉思考的动物嘛  
105L 老司机带带我

你们……夜深了就开始浪！  
带我一个！！  
106L L肯定是直接说想♂要的那个

我快不认识♂符号了……你们这群小火车！！  
107L A肯定是被撩到恼♂羞♂成♂怒的那个

夜深了肚子都饿了……  
108L 然后他们疯♂狂♂的……

正在吃泡面www  
109L 翻♂来♂覆♂去♂深♂入♂浅♂出

你们！！！LZ还在忙你们就开车！！！  
110L 说着打开了文档

历史GN都被你们吓跑了！！  
111L 历史GN来开车吗？

历史GN开车的本事一绝(抹鼻血  
历史GN就是这么一个既能写宏大故事，又能炖红烧肉的全能大大  
112L 历史姐姐我是你的脑残粉！！！

……ls成功安利了我  
去隔壁楼找文去  
113L = =

S打电话督促L睡觉了。  
从某种程度上来看，A真是陷入了危机还毫不自知。  
114L 历史自证一切

Woc S这满满的存在感和男友力……  
一看就是在用心攻略啊！  
115L A君快长点儿脑子吧

S真是个只活在只言片语中的男人……  
116L 历史GN求给我吃SL安利啊

虽然S只活在只言片语里，但是势头强劲啊  
我也想要一个打电话催我睡觉的男朋友QAQ  
117L = =*

……R酱，你居然是隔壁的历史GN……为什么不告诉我啊！  
你居然也是同道中人？！我还给你留言催更过你藏的也太好了……  
我就说那篇文怎么满满的既视感orz  
118L 贝利即正义

噗=w=  
LZ不知道历史GN是小伙伴吗？  
# 历史GN切开果然是黑的#  
119L 小雀斑哥哥

To 118L：  
因为很有趣啊。  
120L 历史自证一切

………  
# 历史GN切开果然是黑的#  
121L 你们不考虑百合一下吗

# 历史GN切开果然是黑的#  
122L 看着LZ哭天喊地求更新肯定很开心吧

# 历史GN切开果然是黑的#  
123L 历史GN简直总攻

但是历史GN之前藏的这么好，一看到有人说L坏话马上就自曝身份了……  
# 历史GN对L是真爱啊QAQ#  
124L 信仰之跃

囧rz……我的心情好复杂  
本来以为只有我一个人觉得SAL这三个人关系怪怪的，没想到R酱你也……  
这肯定不是我的错觉吧？  
125L 贝利即正义

LZ绝壁不是你的错觉啊(揉脸  
126L =。=

LZ说隔壁文既视感，我去看了看，历史GN大多是写长篇历史向架空文，里面主人公都和L不是很相似……orz  
于是我看了下历史GN的短篇小萌文，发现了一篇。失忆梗，攻每天醒来都会失忆，重新爱上受……虽然很狗血但是历史姑娘文笔剧情挽救一切→地址在这里( ´∀｀)  
里面受君是个大大咧咧的小天使，原型不会是………………L吧orz  
127L 纠结orz

嗯。  
128L 历史自证一切

历史GN到底是在回答LZ 还是纠结GN……(总觉得一语双关呢  
129L 神秘的历史GN快嫁我！！！

啊啊啊那篇文！！炒！鸡！甜！  
一向喜欢虐人的历史GN难得写辣么甜的萌文QAQ  
130L 楼下的土是甜的

如果受方原型是L，相方是谁？S？  
131L = =

里面攻君很温柔啊亚撒西得不行www  
肯定不是A君噗=w=  
132L 楼下的土是甜的

……是S没错啦(我还有些懵逼R酱的腐女属性  
但是性格其实不太像，像的是另外一个奇妙的属性囧rz  
133L 贝利即正义

攻君还有什么属性？  
有钱？一见钟情？  
134L 纠结orz

失忆……………吗  
135L 板子坏了我是死的

………………  
136L 真的？→_→

…………  
137L 这么一想那文不就是失忆梗吗

……………  
138L 顿时韩剧了啊S君

我要听S的故事！  
139L 失忆人生

失忆梗无误w……(我也觉得S经历挺狗血的囧rz  
……S性格我是真的不太了解啦……  
但是和L还是很闪瞎眼就是了。  
比如现在还在打电话真是烦死了……

还是按照时间顺序来说A吧，LZ呢高三时有幸去过L家，L和A两个都是邋遢大王，LZ还花了好长时间来收拾客厅……  
跑题了跑题了。  
然后LZ发现，这个房子吧……它只有一间卧室  
也就是说。  
……  
……  
他们俩睡一张床。

当时LZ的天灵盖都在松动，L还很纯洁的问我要不要看看他房间(他真的就是单纯的想让我看看)，LZ真是被吓的灵魂战栗……  
还好房间里没什么奇怪的东西，就是床特……别……大……  
LZ真的是飞奔着离开L家的  
140L 贝利即正义

感觉当时LZ的脑中在看与不看之间天人交战……  
最后还是把灵魂献祭给了路西法大人233333  
141L L超萌啊！

讲道理一个男生要请我去他房间看看我首先肯定怀疑他目的不纯……  
L是有多天真才会让LZ这么放心www  
142L 噗噗噗

看到了有趣的故事。  
L还属于对男女的区别根本没什么概念的阶段呢，某种意义上来说白纸一张。  
或者说ASL这三个人都对女性很……  
爱发好人好朋友好伙伴卡。  
143L 历史自证一切

心疼LZ和历史GN23333333  
应该说祝孤生吗www  
144L 搞基，谈恋爱不如搞基

突然觉得好想笑噗  
LZ以为自己是一个人整天被闪瞎眼无处吐槽  
历史GN也自己一个人默默地萌着SL吃着自己产的粮……  
你们赶快相互交流一下成立个吐槽联盟吧( ´∀｀)  
145L 信仰之跃

不管我们怎么哭嚎LZ就是不让S出场……  
LZ你其实只吃AL吧？  
146L S哭晕在厕所

……要是真的只吃AL……  
LZ和历史姑娘不就成了对家？  
147L 不会见面掐架吧= =

你们都没有看到LZ的重点诶！  
给大家加粗看看↓  
他们俩睡一张床。  
床特……别……大……  
148L 被一吨的糖砸中

我已经学会波澜不惊地接受LZ砸给我们的糖了  
但是两人睡King size大床还是有些突破我的认知  
这样的状况下AL要还是DT我生吃键盘  
149L LZ套路深

本来很困的我看了这帖顿时清醒了  
打开文档开始撸AL黄暴小短文  
150L 脑洞多如狗

我成功吃完安利回来了  
Woc历史姑娘的文都好虐……(吐血五升  
虐就算了，还坑(仰望坑头，默默流泪  
151L = =

LZ每次都能震碎我们对AL这个CP的认知2333  
从竹马→唯一陪伴的竹马→睡在一起的竹马……  
感觉LZ的三观也是这么一点一点被震碎的噗  
152L 糖吃得快哭了

感觉LZ从L那里吃了成吨的糖，现在正不由分说地往我们嘴里塞  
153L 路过的跳跳虎

救命睡一张床www  
男孩子早上不会晨X吗？  
感觉耻到不行www  
154L = =

“A，什么东西顶到我了。”  
“……”  
“是什么啊？”  
“……你闭嘴啦白痴。”  
“嘻嘻你怎么脸红了——唔唔……”  
155L 小雀斑哥哥

LS开车真是猝不及防  
156L 干♂的♂漂♂亮

床大做♂什♂么都不怕  
157L 翻♂来♂覆♂去

怎么又开车了！！！  
158L 继续马小黄文

嘤嘤嘤我对S 越来越好奇了  
LZ和历史GN都是坏人，吊人胃口  
159L 胸前的姨妈巾更加鲜艳了

看目前两人都不怎么谈S可能有如下几点原因：  
①不太了解S，接触较少(LZ自称，但是历史GN和S明显比较熟)  
②S性格不太讨人喜欢，她们不太想谈  
③S君的故事是个大新闻，两人都在卖关子搞事情(失忆梗这个就能看出来)  
我站③  
160L 一天到晚搞事情

搞事情！搞事情！一天到晚搞事情！  
161L 失忆人生

无法想象什么样的天降能跟这样的竹马抗衡……  
162L 真的不是官推CP吗

天晚啦我去睡觉啦w明天看能不能再撸一张图www  
LZ和历史GN晚安，楼里的小伙伴晚安w  
163L 板子坏了我是死的

板子GN晚安w  
期待触触的图！！！  
164L = =*

唔这么晚了啊我也要睡了……  
话说我们宿舍是男女混合的，L就住在我隔壁。他曾经睡梦中一口咬到了宠物C的蹄子……C的哀嚎叫醒了一栋楼的人orz  
大家晚安好梦！财源滚滚！  
165L 贝利即正义

LZ轻描淡写的话里透露出好多信息量………orz  
166L 果然是准备搞个大新闻吗

男女混合！还隔壁！哪个大学民风如此淳朴！！  
167L 想去偷窥L的睡颜

我去谷歌了一下，男女混合的宿舍不少，但是我查了下LZ的ip发现在xx市  
……于是我觉得OP大学无误orz(想起了读书的残酷岁月  
我至今记得开学典礼上神秘的校长WT先生给我们说的一句至理名言——  
“我们大学校训就两个字——自由！”  
……这个学校自由到能用拳头解决的事情绝不讲道理，一个不爽被老师殴打都是家常便饭的事情＿|￣|○  
168L 鬼知道我怎么毕业的

……woc真的假的？我听说这大学挺不错的啊  
169L = =

……是挺不错的，但是也确实可怕啊  
我第一天去报道看到各种花花绿绿的头发皮肤和奇异物种被吓到一个月不敢跟人说话  
170L 学医的苦逼研究生

……op大学！！啊啊啊LZ是我的学姐！！！  
我的目标就是OP大学！！！  
171L 梦想是OP大学

学生熊熊一个  
老师熊熊一窝  
这学校里老师和学生都是核弹级别的熊……  
172L 鬼知道我怎么毕业的

щ(ﾟДﾟщ)  
被Ls的姑娘们吓到了……我妹妹在这个学校没问题吧？！  
173L = =*

……放心啦也没那么可怕orz  
你低调一点儿不去招惹麻烦麻烦也不会招惹你的噗=w=  
LZ说到宠物C有蹄……不会是马吧？  
174L 鬼知道我怎么毕业的

……哪个大学允许学生宿舍养马啊(无力吐槽  
175L 失忆人生

OP大学啊  
你有能力养只老虎也是可以的  
我认识的一个学长养了一头白熊，他还给白熊穿橙色运动服  
176L 学医的苦逼研究生

……难以吐槽  
177L 我的大学生涯真是瘠薄呢

能活到毕业真是老天爷的恩赐  
178L 和你们不在一个次元

也有可能是羊咩咩和牛哞哞～  
179L 绵羊可萌啦！

L还有睡觉咬人的习惯噗  
为A流下了同情的泪水  
180L =。=

要是LZ是OP大学的话……我总觉得我get到了什么……  
联系到L身上麻烦不断、长得还算正常、总是能和宿敌产生微妙的反应这几点……  
我大概猜到LZ说的是谁  
但是讲道理，路人对L的印象是超·级·厉·害·又·霸·气啊！！！！人·形·自·走·终·极·核·武·器好吗？！！  
本体居然是个小天使？！！！(´Д⊂ヽ  
181L 在读本科生

……超级厉害又霸气是什么东西……  
L这是要翻身农奴把歌唱？  
182L 对OP大学有了兴趣

卧槽我也知道LS说的是谁了(被这个猜测吓出一身冷汗  
对个暗号：草帽？  
182L 学医的苦逼研究生

万万没想到LZ居然因为一只宠物掉了马  
183L 喜闻乐见

嗯我也说的是他= =  
183L 在读本科生

woc  
没人告诉我L性格这么萌啊  
因为那一系列的事情，我远远看到他都绕道走的  
184L 学医的苦逼研究生

……我……我理解你  
每隔几天他就要搞个大新闻，正常人谁会去招惹他啊……( ；∀；)  
185L 在读本科生

你们别打哑谜了围观群众一脸蒙蔽诶……  
186L 路过的跳跳虎

……虽然看不懂，但是我F5停不下来  
187L 这个帖子太有趣啦

同LS！万万没想到这个帖子走向如此奇妙23333  
188L S快哭了怎么还轮不到他上场

鉴于本科生和研究生姑娘说和L差的很大  
会不会方向错了不是OP大学啊  
涉及三次元真人还是慎重一些吧  
189L 脑洞多如狗

揉脸……也许真的不是他？  
他有哥哥吗我不了解啊Orz  
190L 在读本科生

我可以冒死去问我的学长  
他和草帽关系还不错  
为了不被他的死鱼眼杀死，我先去把自己的小恐龙毛绒玩具外套翻出来穿上  
191L 学医的苦逼研究生

噗研究生GN夜深了你可以明天去问啊www  
毛绒外套什么鬼啦，学长是毛绒外套控吗23333  
192L 信仰之跃

研究生GN不是说了吗，学长还养了一只白熊……肯定是绒毛控www  
193L = =

别说S，连A都被大家遗忘了2333  
194L 小雀斑哥哥

小雀斑我们不会忘记你哒！  
195L 奋力码着小黄文

今天问明天问都一样，反正学长是个夜猫子  
各位，如果我半小时后没有回来，一定是被学长给挖出心脏了  
196L 学医的苦逼研究生

挖出心脏干嘛？爆炒？  
197L 我喜欢盐焗

LS………你………  
当然是要卤煮啦！  
198L 卤肉最好次啦

不吃内脏的被你们吓哭了……  
199L 捧好研究生GN的小心肝儿

去OP大学的贴吧看了下，果真是画风清奇非吾等凡人能及，随便贴一个给大家开开眼

[救命！！]为了学分只能选了青雉院长的课！！有没有过了的传授下经验！！！

首楼：LZ之前一直牢记贴吧大神的教导，避过了所有高危老师，老老实实地浪了2年……但是今年手速慢了那么一下，一刷新只剩下三大将的课能选了！！连四皇和七武海都没了！！！  
LZ牢记“遇到赤犬必挂”原则选了青雉院长的课，但是看了下通过率觉得人生渺茫……求问怎样才能过啊啊啊啊啊

1L：不知道，我挂了  
2L：不知道，我挂了  
3L：不知道，我挂了  
4L：不知道，我挂了  
5L：不知道，我重修还是挂了  
6L：室友说他过了是因为青雉数错了人数少了他的试卷，他嫌再印一份麻烦让他过了笔试……当然后面的实践还是挂了

简直是个奇葩学校www  
200L 学生取的这是些什么奇怪的代号

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈救命wwww  
201L 简单粗暴人肉君

啊代号是有些中二……噗这几年过去了还是这些恶魔统治着校园啊orz  
这些老师……嗯，通过率都是低于0.1%的样子，但是学分高，过一门胜过别的好几门，专业课都比不上。  
即使这样大家也不选……  
202L 鬼知道我怎么毕业的

哈哈哈我要去关注这个贴吧！  
203L 感谢老师不挂之恩

你们楼歪的无法直视……从AL已经跳到OP大学了吗  
204L 等待LZ

LZ不来AL没法开扒啊……( ˘･з･)  
205L 比深夜美食有趣多了

一边次泡面一边看贴的举爪  
206L = =

在贴吧里看到一个带“草帽”的：  
27L：想从草帽那里借一点儿勇气，我看到大明老师就全身发抖QAQ  
29L：草帽那么小一只，和老师正面硬肛的时候也毫不落下风啊，我快爱上他了……他有女朋友吗？  
36L：没错！草帽大人这种不畏强权勇于抗争的人在OP大学里是独一无二的！可恶……感动到眼睛都模糊了看不清键盘了&&$@&**#%*  
207L 草帽满满的男子力噗

看来这个草帽是学校名人噗，都有粉丝了www  
要L真是他的话……  
反差萌萌死人啦！！  
208L 暴力天然受我吃！

去贴吧以“草帽”为关键字搜出了一堆……吓cry  
大部分都是在讨论草帽无以伦比的战斗力和敢于与老师斗争的勇气噗=w=  
他有好多女友粉啊23333还都是些萌妹www  
209L 男友力爆棚的L

这种天然系最吸引妹纸了……  
尤其是胸大腰细软萌妹  
Galgame上不都是这种套路嘛  
210L 不吃BG，我们不吃

一想到L有个好哥哥，还有辣么多好妹妹……  
好生气哦，想要揍他一顿  
211L 对OP大学有了兴趣

有草帽照片吗？给大家饱饱眼福(>ω<)  
看完抽楼www  
212L 六翼大天使L君

在没确认之前还是不要了……  
研究生姑娘还没回来啊，想要报警了orz  
213L 在读本科生

……本来想说本科生GN说的一手好段子……  
但是这么认真的语气闹哪样……  
214L 不自觉担心了起来

……喂喂不过是见个学长本科生姑娘你不要这样我们很方啊  
214L 方了起来

抱……抱歉，并不是想要让大家惊慌的orz  
不会没命的，我们学校建校至今还没人因为斗殴丧命的(^_^)/  
215L 在读本科生

更方了啊啊啊啊啊！！  
我好担心我妹妹！！！  
216L = =*

……我活着回来了  
学长委实太过可怕，我看到他一抓刀全身都在发抖  
但是毛绒外套加分不少，get到了大量的信息，待我把衣服脱了慢慢po  
217L 学医的苦逼研究生

感谢学长不杀之恩！  
218L 搬好板凳

是时候祭出我的宵夜了  
219L 热腾腾的热干面

把瓜子和可乐摆出来  
220L 深夜食堂

啊啊啊啊你们这些坏人我好饿！！QAQ  
221L 加班苦逼狗

烧烤箱已经摆好了，酱料也备齐了  
正在预热中www  
222L 来啊互相伤害啊

已经在加热便当了……  
223L 忍不住

你们！！！  
我要去买薯片！！！  
224L 多大仇

有毒，我从床上爬起来准备做可乐鸡翅了  
225L 滋滋滋滋滋滋

在啃鸡爪www配可乐美味！！  
226L 泡椒味好次！

………你们再这样我要闭帖了  
227L 考虑过减肥党的感受吗

写了一半忍不住去开了袋鱼豆腐  
我先跟学长旁敲侧击了一下草帽的事情，当然被他识破直接就问：“你想说什么别废话。”  
嘤嘤嘤  
我：“学长你跟草帽怎么认识的啊？”  
学长：“……我跟他不熟。”  
我：“那什么……你们不是一起拳打明老师嘛，肯定还是有交情的咯？”  
学长(拔刀)：“……你到底想问什么？”  
我(被吓到)：“就想问下草帽是什么样的人我室友最近很喜欢他想知道他性格怎么样有没有女朋友男朋友家庭成员背景于是我就来不自量力问您了对不起！！！”

学长露出了非常微妙的、好像回忆起什么不好事情的脸色  
“别去招惹他，是个大麻烦。”

“诶像大家说的那种，凶神恶煞蛮横无理吗？”  
“……”  
学长又露出了那种不忍回忆的表情：“不，应该说是太天然了，一不容易就被他带跑节奏——总之是个麻烦。”

这、不、就、是、L、吗

我当时大概是急中生智，还追问了一句：“草帽是不是有个兄弟啊？”  
学长当时看我那一眼真是犀利地让我双膝一软差点儿跪下去Orz

“他有两个哥哥，一个叫A一个叫S……都是麻烦人物。”

我、被、这、个、消、息、炸、得、全、身、血、液、逆、流

228L 学医的苦逼研究生

你们这些坏人！我要拆开我的锅巴了！  
229L 减肥什么的去死！

…………  
230L 吓成烟花

……两个哥哥是闹哪样  
231L = =

我真的不认识哥哥这两个字了  
232L 这肯定是什么情趣的称呼

……好了，五分多钟没人留言了  
233L 小雀斑哥哥

……不知道该露出什么表情好，真嗣君  
234L ○波丽

我也微笑不出来呢  
235L 腚真嗣

# L究竟有多少个好哥哥#  
236L 哥哥打包批发！只要998！

# L究竟有多少个好哥哥#  
怪不得LZ和历史GN半天不开扒S，原来也是个好哥哥的套路  
237L = =*

# L究竟有多少个好哥哥#  
LZ明天起来发现自己掉马掉的这么彻底不知会露出什么表情来……  
238L 噗噗噗

# L究竟有多少个好哥哥#  
噗都已经是后半夜了哪里来的明天www  
话说研究生GN有没有发现啊，虽然你学长提起L一副“好烦好烦好麻烦你找死”的态度，但是他其实对L意·外·了·解啊，性格也好家庭背景也好  
L又是从来不谈家事的人，他从哪里知道的呢？  
239L 吃不吃学长X L？

楼上又发现了华点  
顺便# L究竟有多少个好哥哥#  
240L 不吃！

对哦你一说我才发现  
当时满脑子的“woc草帽是L”，根本没注意到这些问题  
草帽啊，在我们普通学生传言里都是凶狠得不行的，居然是个这么萌的家伙太让人吃惊了  
顿时想要去和本科生GN面基一起吐槽了  
紧跟队形# L究竟有多少个好哥哥#  
241L 学医的苦逼研究生

救命我好想知道L长什么样你们能这么编排他23333  
242L 金刚芭比小可爱？

历史GN说板子姑娘的图体型差好评……  
这么一看其实是娇小型的啊  
243L 信仰之跃

啊好困……但控制不住刷帖的手  
保持队形# L究竟有多少个好哥哥#  
244L 今天有考试的我仿佛是死的

同楼上！好困啊但是停不下来QAQ  
245L 困到昏厥

所以大家都是脑补L是个爆力小正太……？  
246L 明明很萌！

来啊面基啊/w\  
我们还可以一起去视奸草帽……  
草帽目测只有175上下吧，在我们学校里动辄就是2米以上的巨汉面前他真的是娇小款的(>ω<)  
所以大家并不是因为外形推测出他性格的，实在是他做的事情都很不可思议才……嗯orz  
但是结合L性格一看其实挺自然的，这些不可思议的事情大概就要L这种一往无前的天然性格才能做到吧( ´∀｀)  
247L 在读本科生

……我看出来了，本科生姑娘也是草帽的粉丝  
248L L是怎么沦落到搅基这个地步的

噗哈哈哈哈我从那个激动到乱码的脑残粉的信息里扒到了好多有趣的东西www  
他建立了一个“草帽后援会”的贴吧，这贴吧规模虽然不大但是每天都有人打卡签到还有什么[每天跟草帽说一句爱的表白]这样的接龙贴哈哈哈哈哈哈  
本来是想要去看看能不能顺到L照片的，发现他们还挺纪律严明的，居然建了一个论坛放照片和资料233333要审核才能进去哈哈哈  
我已经申请注册了，理由写的是“我炒鸡崇拜草帽前辈！”  
结果一分钟不到就给我打了回来，理由是“太肤浅了！”  
249L 简单粗暴人肉君

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈笑得停不下来  
250L = =

哈哈哈哈哈哈好严格  
粗暴姑娘我建议你写一篇追星用的8000字小论文，这样才能打动脑残粉噗=w=  
251L 快来个大大写个声情并茂的申请啊

To 248L：  
被你发现了……(・∀・)  
讲道理我之前一直脑补他威武霸气人设，现在人设崩了居然也觉得很萌噗  
L的照片我有哦，其实你们也不用这么费力去找，在贴吧精品贴里《[新生需知]你绝对不要招惹的人》里面就有L的照片，笑得很可爱哒～  
To 241L：  
好啊好啊来面基啊我们在“新世界”那里见面怎么样？  
252L 在读本科生

………  
好可爱我要昏古去了  
253L 明明炒鸡萌！！

本来以为LS姑娘只是骗我去看看金刚小正太……  
……  
………  
woc真的超可爱！！！(喷鼻血  
254L = =*

青涩的少年感嗷嗷嗷嗷！！！  
扑面而来的天真烂漫的气息！！！  
255L 我站L我！！！

………好萌………  
这么萌的男孩子贴吧LZ怎么忍心说他是“心狠手辣凶神恶煞”？！！！  
被他心狠手辣我也无所谓啊啊啊！！！  
256L 来啊来心狠手辣我啊！！！

……没装贴吧的求pooooo！！！  
257L 没流量下app啦！！！

图片就不放了，给你们看看文字噗  
L君，诨名草帽小子，xx年入学。此人心狠手辣凶神恶煞，方圆十米内鸡飞狗跳，五米内寸草不生。热衷于和学校一切老师和同学抬杠，鲜有败绩，可谓神挡杀神佛挡杀佛，其团队称为“草帽一伙”，均是狠厉角色，绝对不要招惹。  
危险指数：★★★★★★  
保命小常识：如果不小心和他说上了话，马上用绝招“请你吃肉”来打断话题  
258L 哈哈哈哈

诨名什么鬼啦哈哈哈哈哈哈笑到姨妈倒流  
259L 这L果断是张UR卡！

六星UR哈哈哈哈哈哈  
不知道要氪多少金才能抽到呢  
260L 楼下的土是甜的

这个就要问A和S了  
# L究竟有多少个好哥哥#  
261L A和S肯定是氪金狂魔

woc你们……聊了一晚上……？  
已经4点了诶………  
262L 睡醒被盖楼的速度吓飞

我又要改名字了  
263L 并不是唯一的氪金狂魔哥哥

哥哥GN(……)总觉得怨念满满呢……  
264L 信仰之跃

于是我也改个姑妈好了  
264L 另一个没有戏份的氪金狂魔哥哥

噗  
265L 你们CP好了

有这种新生需知在，怪不得L恶名远扬……  
266L 氪不改命你们醒醒！

我好想LZ出来扒S的故事！！！！！  
267L LZ出现了吗

回楼上：  
268L 没有

To 252L：  
好啊就在新世界面基吧  
又熬了一个通宵呢  
学长那么浓重的黑眼圈究竟是熬了几个通宵  
269L 学医的苦逼研究生

……说不定学长是烟熏妆嘛  
270L = =

……说基不说吧，文明你我他  
271L 强迫症发作

说基又说吧，文明去他妈  
272L = =

……医学生搞烟熏妆……  
我觉得药丸  
273L 但是又觉得并不违和到底是为什么……

我先去睡会儿……困死了  
274L 信仰之跃

……  
我也撑不住了……  
275L 我要睡到中午

早上好大家！(你们到底熬到多久啊上一个回帖是5点噗=w=  
盖了好多楼啊！先回帖再看www  
276L 板子坏了我是死的

今天天气明媚，适合面基(*ﾟ∀ﾟ)  
翻出我的小裙子啦啦啦•̀.̫•́✧  
277L 在读本科生

一夜盖这么多楼……被这栋楼的信息量给吓Cry……  
278L 后排占座

………  
279L 贝利即正义

睡了2小时又爬起来了……  
280L LZ出现了吗

！！！！！wocLZ粗线啦！！！  
281L LZ出现了啦！！！

……  
你们真的……挺厉害的……  
居然就这么掉马了(捂脸)  
但是这不是重点……  
你们这些同学究竟对我们有什么偏见啊！！我们不吃人啊！！！！  
还有那个贴吧………我还是第一次进去………  
我才不是什么“和她说两句话财产就会被全部骗光”的家伙好吗！！！  
282L 贝利即正义

……噗  
283L LZ出现了啦！！！

哇前排表白！！！！  
LZ是N对吗？我超喜欢你(的胸)！！！！(^o^)丿  
284L 在读本科生

现在楼里人好少……再次表白！！！＼(^o^)／  
285L 在读本科生

噗不禁好奇起LZ班上同学的日常……  
大概LZ撩个头发大家都会抖三抖吧23333  
286L LZ出现了啦！！！

大概L打个喷嚏就进入红色预警了www  
287L 在读本科生

……  
你们还想不想听八卦了？  
288L 贝利即正义

……  
想想想想想！！！  
其实LZ这么漂亮肯定不是像那个帖子说的那样！我当时看完了就骂了那个LZ一顿！写的什么JB玩意儿！！！  
289L 在读本科生

胡言乱语！瞎编乱造！信口开河！  
这要是严重点儿我就告他诽谤了！！  
290L LZ出现了啦！！！

………信息量好大我先去缓缓……  
291L 板子坏了我是死的

一刷新就看到了LZ掉落！  
不用缓啦www  
LZ求扒！扒AL SL都可以我吃吃吃吃吃www  
292L 板子坏了我是死的

我逛了一晚上OP大学的贴吧……笑得停不下来  
救命我以后一定要让我孩子去那里上大学！  
293L 被老师追杀才叫青春好吗

呃呃呃，虽然这么说了但是其实我还真不知道从哪里开扒比较好呢……  
S君呢，我的第一印象是个很绅士的人，这一点比A那种半吊子的绅士靠谱很多，至少现在我还是觉得他挺绅士的(写了好多绅士总觉得怪怪的……  
S君和AL小时候认识结拜成为了兄弟(A老大S老二L老三)，后来分开了还狗血的失忆了，有次来我们学校办事情，被赶着去吃饭的L以超强的力度给撞翻在地(L真的是怪力……我都不敢想象有多痛= =)，结果呢他一边捂着自己的肚子一边请L吃了一顿饭……  
真是槽点满满，不管是S还是L的脑回路果然都是我理解不了的……  
啊这个故事是S讲给我们听的，他用了不下10次“可爱”来形容L……  
我怀疑他当时被撞坏了脑子。  
然后呢，S他黑了我们学校的内网找到了L的名字啊住址啊课程表之类的(……)，用了半个月踩点熟悉地形(没错他就是这么说的)，策划了许久的偶遇，结果好死不死刚好和A正面相遇(……)

A和S面面厮觑都觉得彼此分外眼熟，交换了姓名后A顿时醒悟——卧槽我们不是拜把子的兄弟吗？！你不是香消玉殒了吗原来还活着啊！

失忆的S一脸懵逼：“……”  
脸盲癌症晚期的L一脸懵逼：“……”

“怪不得我觉得L这么可爱，原来因为他是我弟弟啊。”  
↑他在接受这个设定后就这么顺杆爬了！！这么跟老娘解释他的STK行径！！！  
294L 贝利即正义

啊LZ早上好！！！噗噗噗感觉OP大学的人脑补功力都是一等一的强啊www  
295L 信仰之跃

S是个腹黑的绅♂士呢……  
296L 心情复杂

和A比起来意外的直球  
但是直球的方向怪怪的。  
为什么要通过黑客手段获得L资料啊？还踩点摸地形……你不会去贴吧论坛求助吗？  
你是干什么的啊？为什么这么熟练啊？  
297L 你们不觉得S这行动力很可怕吗？

虽然我被LZ这么一说感觉三兄弟萌得出血……  
但是讲道理，S给我一种奇妙的又蠢又病娇的感觉……  
298L 附议楼上

哪里病娇就是蠢啊233333  
能对L使用“请你吃饭”这样的终极杀招的人，却没能要下他联系方式，证明S全程怂的不行吧www后面这么精心策划了半个月才敢见面，更加暴露出S怂的本质噗233333  
299L 两个都是蠢哥哥

S是警察，所以有些职业病。  
其人性格大概就是那种过度包装的苹果，好看昂贵，但难吃。  
在L面前比较怂倒是真的，和A一个唱白脸一个唱红脸，变着法子可劲儿宠。  
300L 历史自证一切

……你这个形容真是拨云见日的准确  
301L 贝利即正义

………所以踩点摸地形还真是职业病啊！  
302L 这个条子真是单纯不做作

完全可以脑补三人相处模式噗  
一个是一边嫌弃一边宠，一个是要啥都买可劲宠www  
303L 板子坏了我是死的

我微妙的嗅到了AS的气息……  
304L 爸妈既视感

LS+1  
305L = =

哼，人一多起来你们就开始排列组合了是吧  
306L 并不是唯一的氪金狂魔哥哥

哥哥姑娘已经开始入戏了吗www  
307L 信仰之跃

……在LZ有CP倾向的楼里就不要KY了好吧……  
308L 纠结orz

好想知道失忆细节！！  
309L 失忆人生

失忆GN真是永远都在关注S的失忆设定www  
310L 信仰之跃

早起一刷被信息量惊呆……  
为啥A和S一遇到L就开启蠢哥哥模式啦23333拿出你们平时正常又苏的人设啊！  
311L 恨铁不成钢

我好在意历史姑娘说的“过度包装”啊(︶^︶)  
是指S平时有点儿假吗？生活太精细？  
312L 刚刚相亲遇到一个这样的累死老娘了

我忍不住摸了个速涂……[图片. jpg]  
其实我的目的是拿到S的外貌设定和身高差www  
313L 板子坏了我是死的

板子姑娘……大触收下我的膝盖！！  
314L 嘤嘤嘤好萌

有板子GN在，什么安利吃不下啊！  
我吃三兄弟！！我吃！！！  
315L 有文有图还不快吃！

好萌！！！  
哈哈A虽然一脸嫌弃还是把L举起来了嘛  
316L 口嫌体正直

哈哈哈哈哈两个哥哥好发达的肱二头肌www  
我小时候也跟爸爸这么玩过www抱着他手臂荡秋千哈哈哈哈  
317L L好可爱www

A和S好臂力，L也是好臂力→_→  
318L = =

我不管我吃定这个CP了！  
319L 兄弟大法好！！

我跟那个脑残粉肛了一晚上，他不睡觉的吗……  
写了篇3000字小论文，他回复我“假大空”  
然后我结合了一下L的生平事迹来夸赞了一下，他回复我“不够深刻”  
老娘真是跟他肛上了，我把他在贴吧里所有的留言都看了一遍，Ctrl+C和Ctrl+V写了一篇5000字的狂热宣言……后面还有各种乱码……  
他居然让我过了……  
进去之后发现里面还有权限限制……  
心情复杂，想要暴打那个脑残粉一顿  
320L 简单粗暴人肉君

S对L STK和痴汉技能满点啊……说了很多次可爱什么的真是太痴汉了吧(*ﾟ∀ﾟ)  
321L 胸前的姨妈巾更加鲜艳了

哈哈哈哈心疼人肉君30s  
以混成权限狗为目标奋斗吧  
322L 谁是管理谁牛逼

姨妈巾姑娘(……)早上好！  
323L 信仰之跃

To 313L：  
S头发是金色短发小卷卷，左眼附近有一道很明显的疤痕。  
身高两个哥哥都185左右吧……S高一些  
L现在174……认识他两年多长了2cm  
真是不想告诉他再不努力都快过生长期了  
324L 贝利即正义

小卷卷是成为哥哥的必要条件吗2333333  
这个身高差简直了哈哈哈哈哈  
325L 小鸟依人L酱

L明明是个吃货为什么这么瘦！！  
又不长高肉都吃到哪里去了！！！  
326L 胖子的愤怒

运♂动  
327L 胸前的姨妈巾更加鲜艳了

口♂意  
328L 随时开车

疤痕是怎么来的？(如果不方便说的话请无视啦  
伤疤是男人帅气的证明！  
329L = =

脸上有疤不应该给人凶神恶煞吗，居然还觉得绅士  
不禁为S的颜值又加上了几分  
330L 学医的苦逼研究生

为大家奉献出心脏的研究生妹纸早上好呀www  
331L 路过的跳跳虎

两年长2cm噗……  
其实10cm身高差看起来也不是很明显啦，但是要是一方比较瘦一方比较壮的话看起来会很有差距www  
332L 板子坏了我是死的

应该说是骨架的问题  
L也是有八块腹肌的男人，但是看起来就小了一圈  
顺便To 312L：  
“过度包装”侧重指S性格，此人远距离接触很不错，觉得他沉稳果断洞察世事  
但是跟他成为好朋友了就发现他做事喜欢乱来独断专横，自信过度自以为是，控制欲旺盛，并且也是个无差别攻击的极端弟控  
333L 历史自证一切

……八块腹肌！！！  
334L 想摸

感受到了历史GN对S的怨气……  
所以还不如跟S保持距离接触吗23333  
335L 儿童车请系好安全带

面对好朋友反而会展现恶劣的本性嘛，我也这样  
336L 感谢容忍我的闺蜜们

看着L的脸，怎么也想象不出来他有八块腹肌……  
果然吃的全部都消耗掉了……  
337L 运动！减肥在于运动！！！

所以S也是会在钱包里夹L照片到处跟人炫耀的类型吗23333  
338L 神烦的哥哥们

说不定把弟弟的照片放大100倍贴在卧室里呢  
339L 每天都有好心情

这样不更像STK了吗？  
340L 警察同志你快醒醒

woc这个脑残粉晒了他自己做的L的等身雕像↓  
[图片.jpg]  
虽然感觉五官不太还原但是——！！  
跪倒在地，我服了，彻底服了  
341L 简单粗暴人肉君

……厉害了word脑残粉  
这是什么样的精神啊  
342L L简直是杀遍天下无敌手

儿童画风等身雕像23333  
343L 手工帝啊这是

……是我的错  
我追星太不虔诚了，马上也给我爱抖做个等身抱枕  
344L 我是要和爱抖结婚的女人

LS还是不虔诚  
脑残粉做L的雕像是用来供养的。  
你呢？只想睡爱抖！！  
345L 所有追星狗我就服他

卧槽卧槽，脑残粉还有L的签名！[图片. jpg]  
用相框裱起来放在了床头……  
346L 简单粗暴人肉君

S快来逮捕这个痴汉！！！  
347L 警察叔叔就是这个人！

能搞到L的签名说明这个脑残粉不是一般人啊，前线大大无误  
348L = =*

………他确实和我们认识，每次看到我们都感动到不行，看到L更是语无伦次涕泗横流……除此之外还算是个靠谱的家伙……吧？

S当然不是晒钱包照片这么简单了，之前我不是说过A喜欢从天而降救人耍帅吗，S就是跟所有人宣称“L是我弟弟我罩着他谁打他我打谁”……现在动不动开口就是“我是以一个哥哥的身份来xxxx”  
怎么说呢，感觉有些欠揍……  
PS：S被L老爸收养了，这些年在他手下做事，这也是让我觉得“啊生活真特么狗血”的原因  
349L 贝利即正义

想了很多要写什么，看到LZ最后一句话突然无言以对  
350L 爸爸不会被策反吧

救命爸爸为什么会出现……说好的L没父母从石头里蹦出来的呢？  
351L S下得一手好棋

爸爸你为啥不管你的小可爱儿子！！他辣么可爱你就放心的让他放养了！！！  
所以爸爸是SL股吗(深沉  
352L 家长盖章CP

这么说……爷爷岂不是AL官推大手？  
353L 父子的战争

还没出场的妈妈：“……你们都滚开，L还有个哥哥，我要推新CP。”  
354L = =*

等等这么多年L没有和爸爸见过面吗？  
还有爸爸明明养了S为什么不养L……  
355L 信仰之跃

爸爸不会不喜欢L吧……  
狗血电视剧里面经常不是有吗？我深爱的女人为你而死，看到你就觉得伤心什么的  
356L 中二病爸爸

瞬间出戏到家庭伦理剧了好吗= =  
这么说爸爸也是人民公仆啦？这公仆队伍是药丸啊……  
357L = =

不知道爸爸看到L这么可爱会不会后悔www  
“是我，是我先，明明都是我先来的……”  
358L 胸前的姨妈巾更加鲜艳了

“为什么你会这么熟练啊！你和L见过多少次了啊！？你们到底要把我甩开多远你才甘心啊！？”  
359L 失忆人生

“第一次,有了可爱的儿子  
还得到了可靠的养子  
两份喜悦相互重叠  
这双重的喜悦又带来了更多更多的喜悦  
本应已经得到了梦幻一般的幸福时光   
然而，为什么，会变成这样？”  
360L 楼下的土是甜的

打死白学家！！  
361L 板子坏了我是死的

不管怎样先打死再说  
362L 学医的苦逼研究生

惊呆了……你们为什么玩梗这么熟练啊？！  
363L 先打死我自己

因为爸爸先生工作的特殊性需要到处跑，让他没办法跟刚出生的L一起生活，顺便说下S也是天南地北居无定所到处跑着长大的  
收养S也不是出自爸爸先生的意思(他是个工作狂)，是S当时已经失忆了，但是不愿意去孤儿院，自己强烈要求留下来的。  
爸爸先生对L的态度大概是——“我的儿子不可能那么容易死随便他怎么样都不管”  
L对爸爸先生的态度是——“啊我还有个老爸啊好啦知道了下一个”  
不管从哪个方面来看都是很不称职的一对父子，但是除此之外都是很可靠的男人  
364L 历史自证一切

L果然是不会问“我爸爸妈妈在哪里”的小孩子噗，好开心他有A陪伴着一起长大哦  
365L 有哥哥就够了！

To 362L：  
研究生姑娘我已经到啦！看到我了吗穿蓝白色小裙子的那个www  
366L 在读本科生

果然是父子吗有种微妙的相似感噗  
但是爸爸你快醒醒你儿子以后要是带一群男人和女人回家怎么办？！  
367L 真的能保持微笑吗？

这个……与其说要过爸爸的审核，不如说哥哥们的审核更严格吧  
368L = =

A：“不行不行你都交往的是什么不三不四的家伙，分手分手全部分手！都说了你还小谈什么恋爱！”  
S：“呵呵，作为哥哥我还是去亲自见见你的恋爱对象比较好。”  
爸爸：“……明明是我——”  
L：“大叔你谁啊？”  
369L 还是跟哥哥结婚吧

2333333ls姑娘满分！给你100不怕你骄傲！  
370L 但还是要打死白学家！

看到你了  
PS今天新世界人真多  
371L 学医的苦逼研究生

成功和研究生妹纸面基(・∀・)  
妹纸好漂酿！！！我有带小点心哦www  
372L 在读本科生

新世界吗……  
也许你们会蹲到L和AS君，昨天L最后打电话好像说了他们要来新世界找他……  
A就不说了有事没事都来晃悠，S明明很忙啊怎么现在也是层出不穷的……  
郁闷  
373L 贝利即正义

层出不穷233333  
lz用词真是恍恍惚惚哈哈哈  
374L 胸前的姨妈巾更加鲜艳了

真的嘛？！我们要近距离跟踪三兄弟！！  
375L 本科生与研究生的爱之合体

喂LS这名字怎么回事啦233333  
376L 百合我也吃啊！

LZ是在吃醋吗23333  
L肯定也是在意你的啦www  
378L 男友力爆表L君

我看出来了……L身边的人其实都是他的翅膀  
379L 我也想成为L的翅膀！！

求Po照片！！  
我想知道S究竟是怎样的绅♂士！  
380L 板子坏了我是死的

给在后台战线的妹子们一些新乐子……  
这个脑残粉，他是个吃全员向的团饭(总觉得哪里怪怪的)  
明明是个正直的直男，说话却充斥着奇妙的气息……  
“L前辈和Z前辈的羁绊多么让人感动！这份‘无需多言，我就在这里’的承诺！可恶眼睛模糊了……”  
“L前辈有这样宽阔的胸怀，所以San前辈才会心甘情愿地成为他的同伴吧？太让人感动了！”  
感觉他知道的蛮多的，还有个专门用来记L生平的小本子，不得不服  
381L 简单粗暴人肉君

……救命这哪里是直男，活脱脱的CP粉  
382L 这要是直男我生吃键盘

这个帖子我就服脑残粉  
383L 用生命追星

面对这样的粉丝L和他的小伙伴还能好好相处……真不愧是草帽一伙吗？  
384L 开始相信贴吧里的话了

我看到L啦！今天的L还是波浪边红色小褂子和蓝色小短裤！元气满满！笑容满分！  
385L 本科生与研究生的爱之合体

没图说个锤……图呢！！！  
386L = =*

本科生正在狂拍，不知道能不能传上来  
387L 本科生与研究生的爱之合体

发了之后抽楼就行……不要保留3小时以上，要是被某个老哥知道了估计要来炸论坛……  
388L 贝利即正义

………这是腐向论坛诶……用谷歌搜索不到的，A和S能找到这里我真的会开始怀疑他们性向的……  
389L 纠结orz

图图图！！！  
390L 为什么我这么兴奋

都睡一张床见家长了说什么性向……  
391L 你们太native

[图片. jpg][图片. jpg][图片. jpg][图片. jpg]  
L真是多动症体质诶，根本安静不下来2333  
已经有好几个胸大的妹子来跟他搭讪了，这突破天际的桃花运……我服(´Д⊂ヽ  
392L 本科生与研究生的爱之合体

嗷可爱！！！  
393L 捂住心口360°旋转上天

腹肌……腹肌……  
394L 想舔

为什么有人可以又精悍又可爱！！！  
波浪边的小褂子太可爱了吧！！  
395L 脚踝小巧好看！！！

真的是娇小型的233333  
那些美女都比他高诶23333  
396L 终于明白为啥叫草帽了

笑起来太元气了我觉得我的灵魂受到了净化……  
397L 妈妈我看到了天使

啊L拿着一份餐厅促销传单跑了……  
跑了……  
说好的跟哥哥见面呢？  
398L 本科生与研究生的爱之合体

……  
正常……  
399L 贝利即正义

LZ的省略号总觉得能读出许多辛酸的泪水来呢  
400L 400L我哒！

我和研究生姑娘也行动起来啦www  
401L 本科生与研究生的爱之合体

等着前线姑娘们的图！(捧大脸！  
402L 板子坏了我是死的

上班好困…LZ没有别的糖了吗求扒啊……  
403L 没有L的新图舔我要死了

大概是糖太多了LZ考虑要怎么才能每次都制造个大新闻  
404L = =

话说现在L难道回家还是和A睡在一起吗？  
真这样我真的无法欺骗自己他们是纯洁的兄弟啊Orz  
405L 纠结orz

糖太多了我正在想……  
就说个最近的几天前的吧。  
B女士是我们学校的大美女，但是不知道为什么她对L情有独钟。明明是个女王，跟L一见面就化身为小迷妹，各种脸红娇羞……  
然后呢，她跟其他妹纸比起来非常厉害的地方在于她表达爱意干脆直白，别的都“L真的好厉害”“L你要加油哦”，B女士就直接“我想跟你结婚/w\”“我们的孩子叫什么好呢”这种……  
这样的直球导致L居然get到了她的心意，对B女士的态度从“她是个好人”到“我不要跟她结婚”，也算是他难得的开窍一次……  
有次A来找L，正好遇上B给L送吃的(B女士真是投其所好认真攻略)，L介绍说这是我哥哥，B就红着脸也喊了一声“哥哥大人”。(再次感叹B女士太厉害了。)

当时A的表情好像被雷劈了一样，哆哆嗦嗦颤颤巍巍了半天，然后很大声的反驳：“我不同意！”  
B：“为什么不满意妾身？妾身哪里做的不好吗？”  
A：“不行我就是不同意！呃……你长得太高了！”  
B：“爱情就是暴风雨，怎能被身高这种外物所困扰？”  
A：“……不行！L根本不喜欢你！”  
B：“妾身正在努力，今天L叫了5次妾身的名字，从我们认识以来他已经叫了215次妾身的名字了，和妾身进行了104次对视！他还跟拒绝了妾身的第307次求婚！”

B女士太厉害了，我从未见过如此慌乱的A君哈哈哈哈。

然后A在情急之下，把正在吃肉的L拉进了战场：“L，你是跟她结婚还是——”

他说了一半自己红着脸蹲桌子下面去了哈哈哈哈哈啊

406L 贝利即正义

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈A好萌233333  
407L 信仰之跃

B女士这……感觉胜利就在前方啊  
这种在我不喜欢的人面前是女王在喜欢的人面前是迷妹真的……杀伤力好强，不佩服不行  
408L BG方终于出现强劲对手了吗

一个大美女能这么低姿态去追求一个人绝壁是真爱啊XD  
但是我还是投A一票2333惊慌失措的A太可爱了哈哈哈  
409L 和弟弟结婚果然是A的野望

“你是跟她结婚还是跟我结婚？！”  
↑帮A君问出来好了  
410L = =

B女士……是我猜的那个最美女神B女士吗……  
她居然也喜欢L……(世界观重组中  
但是这么一想怪不得A会吐槽B的身高呢，B女士身高在190cm以上，是个胸大腰细肤白腿长貌若天仙的大大大大大美女哦  
顺便附上吃东西的L(^o^)丿[图片. jpg]  
411L 本科生与研究生的爱之合体

可恶，想烧死L  
412L 但是看到他的颜又下不了手

救命一桌子吃的看得我食欲满满……  
L去参加大胃王比赛妥妥的第一名啊  
413L 和L处久了肯定会长胖

我……我好想投喂L啊！！太可爱了！！！  
414L 天使！！

好想提醒L  
他的电话响了  
但是他毫无察觉  
还在吃吃吃吃吃吃  
415L 本科生与研究生的爱之合体

每次本科生和研究生姑娘换人我就觉得我来到了精分现场  
416L 快去告诉他啊！

我离了电话三分钟就要死了，L这是完全网络隔绝的人设啊  
417L 不愧直觉野兽派

！！！！！！  
哥哥们进来了！！！！  
418L 本科生与研究生的爱之合体

怎么找到的？！  
419L 靠爱？

想和弟弟结婚的男人怎么可能连这点儿本事都没有？  
420L 弟控雷达——on！

所以电话究竟有什么用？  
421L 信仰之跃

求图！！！  
422L 我要看小卷卷！！

不……不太敢拍照，两个人气场好足，尤其是S进来后马上看了我们一眼  
A穿着一身黑衣，看起来真·野·性·十·足，跟LZ第一印象完全重合的攻气爆表……  
S果然感觉是个绅士……各种意义上都是，看到L的时候整个人都pikapika亮了起来  
423L 本科生与研究生的爱之合体

没有小卷卷的图我要死了  
424L 另一个没有戏份的氪金狂魔哥哥

没有小雀斑的图我要死了！  
425L 并不是唯一的氪金狂魔哥哥

pikapika哈哈哈  
S这是在痴汉的道路上越走越远吗  
426L = =

说的好像A不是痴汉似的  
427L 以和弟弟结婚为目标而奋斗！

借口去点餐，路过的时候听到了三兄弟的对话www  
A：“所以说B到底是怎么一回事啊？啊我不过三天没跟你联络你就被骗婚了吗？”  
L：“没有啊，我没有跟她结婚。”  
S：“……………什么骗婚？”  
三个人都好能吃！！  
428L 本科生与研究生的爱之合体

心疼S三秒钟哈哈  
429L 又没赶上发糖

S：“我上线晚你们慢点儿说……”  
430L 只被发了一次糖的S心里苦

你们欺负失忆人士！  
431L 失忆人生

好像还隐隐听到了我学长的名字  
S好熟练的给L擦嘴边的奶油  
432L 本科生与研究生的爱之合体

我说什么来着？学长x L也是潜力股！  
433L 来次来次！

擦！奶！油！  
嗷的一声昏过去  
434L 温柔的S！我吃SL股！

woc  
L直接把S的手给含住了  
435L 本科生与研究生的爱之合体

啊啊啊啊啊啊  
436L 为什么我这么兴奋！

含！手！指！  
L你明明是个元气少年为什么要做出这么色气的动作！！！  
437L 胸前的姨妈巾更鲜艳了

不想打击你们……  
L大概想的是“不能浪费好吃的食物”  
438L 贝利和历史的合体

…………夭寿了，又一对百合出现了  
439L = =

LZ和历史姑娘怎么就合体了！  
“明明是我，是我先催更的——！”  
440L 历史姑娘嫁给我吧

打死白学家！  
441L = =

我不知道我是把目光放到研究生和本科生的百合上，还是LZ和历史的百合上  
还是L的含手指上  
442L 看不过来

你还忘了脑残粉支线  
443L 等人肉姑娘的更新

A君懵逼了一会儿，然后把坦荡荡的S和更加坦荡荡的L看了几眼  
满脸的“我怎么感觉哪里不对”  
444L 本科生与研究生的爱之合体

我还是帮A君问出来吧↓  
“我是不是后院起火了？”  
445L = =

LS GJ23333  
A你这样下去不行啊  
446L 快攻略起来啊

A：“明明是我，是我先说结婚的——！”  
447L 我自动打死我自己

我想要图！！图啊啊啊啊  
448L 美色当前只能靠脑补

哈哈哈A君开始攻略了：“马上要放假了对吧？”  
L：“是啊！我和大家约好了一起去xxx！”  
A：“………”  
S：“反正你和你的朋友什么时候去都可以，我难得这个假期有空，跟哥哥一起去吧。”  
L：“也是哦！我们好久没一起出去冒险了！还是小时候的事情呢！嘻嘻，好怀念啊！”  
A：“……你别动不动哭鼻子就行。”  
449L 假装在看风景的本科生与研究生的爱之合体

…………  
450L 贝利和历史的合体

感觉到Lz和历史姑娘微妙的吃醋了  
“为什么呢？明明是我，是我先——”  
451L 楼下的土是甜的

……你们不要玩这个梗了  
452L 太熟练了吧！

我最后一次大发慈悲的帮A问出来↓  
“S你是不是在撬我墙角？”  
453L = =

哈哈哈哈哈哈A君终于察觉到了吗  
454L = =

新人后排披上固马看戏  
A别纠结了，直接上吧  
455L 撸大师

发现L对A真的是自然黏啊，下意识就往他身上靠搂搂抱抱什么的23333  
跟S没有像A那么自然呢  
456L 假装在看风景的本科生与研究生的爱之合体

毕竟好些年没见了，就算都是哥哥也有亲疏的差别  
但这不是用来利用L扔下我们出去玩的理由  
457L 贝利和历史的合体

感觉皮下是历史姑娘23333  
别吃醋了你们下次去啦23333  
可怜下出场晚台词少的S吧  
458L 失忆人生

虽然前面LZ前面还抱怨L惹麻烦还大脑简单……  
但是一旦扔下你们就马上开始吃醋了吗  
“可恶的S，再也不给你写小萌文了！！”  
↑脑补嘤嘤嘤哭跑的历史姑娘  
459L 历史姑娘嫁我！！

历史姑娘才不会嘤嘤嘤  
她只会把你虐到嘤嘤嘤  
460L = =

LS……戳中了我的小心肝  
461L 被历史GN虐得嘤嘤嘤

好能吃……三兄弟都好能吃……  
桌子上的食物换了一批又一批，我看到老板脑门已经在冒汗了……  
到底是为什么你们可以一边吃东西一边叽里呱啦的交流啊，根本听不懂你们在说什么……orz  
462L 开始担心哥哥财布的本科生与研究生的爱之合体

吃货的语言你们不懂  
463L 骄傲的挺起胸膛

L的生活费都用在吃东西上了吧？怪不得穿着洗发白的小短裤呢  
464L 来来来姐姐给你买小裙子

……ls出现了变态  
465L “喂，是S吗？这里有变态！”

A和S简直是各种不动声色的揩油  
什么摸头啦擦嘴啦捏脸啦揽腰啦  
感觉下一秒就要亲一口了  
466L 终于体会到LZ心情的本科生与研究生的爱之合体

你们的ID为什么越来越长噗  
467L 胸前的姨妈巾更鲜艳了

……lz每天的目害终于落在了我们身上  
468L 但还是想要图！

不知道是不是我的错觉，总觉得S有意无意朝我们这边看……  
难道是我手机的草帽挂坠暴露了？  
469L 内心发毛的本科生与研究生的爱之合体

……你们……  
不作死就不会死啊！！哥哥身上可是安装了弟弟雷达的！！  
470L = =

本科生GN果然是L迷妹！！  
471L 我能当女友粉吗？

怀疑是脑残粉出的周边。  
他有晒自己做的塑料挂件和应援条幅  
472L 简单粗暴人肉君

人肉君出现了！！！！  
应援条幅什么鬼L又不开演唱会233333  
473L = =*

一个人撑起一个圈子啊这是23333  
有这样的大大在，L早晚会成为偶像的哈哈哈  
474L 请让我加入后援会！

脑残粉会建贴吧建网站写小论文，还会做雕塑，还会做周边，还会做应援物，还是个前线……  
能建站能科普能安利……  
这样的一个人顶得上圈里的一千人好吗？！一千人的小众冷圈也没有他这么多花样啊！  
475L 冷圈跪求一个脑残粉！！

能求个某宝链接吗我想买周边  
476L 真诚地

……ls先像人肉姑娘那样混进论坛吧  
477L 撸大师

不知道为什么，我现在都觉得自己快要变成团饭了……  
对哥哥们失去了兴趣，只想舔L和他的小伙伴  
478L 简单粗暴人肉君

脑残粉成功安利+1  
479L 我是兄弟党！

人肉姑娘快醒醒www  
480L 团饭圈子破事儿多啊

说的好像CP粉就不掐了一样  
481L 来啊掐架啊快活啊

别别别www  
隔壁楼就逆CP的问题掐了100楼，挺萌一个帖子结果删了，这个贴这么萌大家别掐啊2333  
482L 信仰之跃

我确定我看到S刚才把下巴搭在L头顶上蹭了一下  
好为A君捉急，他现在一脸“我是不是错过了什么”的状况外表情  
483L “A你可长点儿心吧”←这么想的本科生与研究生的爱之合体

ID太长了啦！不要把ID当作正文啊你们！！  
484L “A啊再不努力养了这么多年的白菜就被S给拱啦！”

S……自从有了“哥哥”这个名号之后越来越肆无忌惮了。  
想去跟爸爸先生告状。  
485L 贝利和历史的合体

爸爸能管得住S吗？(万分怀疑  
486L 撸大师

To 486L：  
让爸爸先生给S加班，或者干脆把他调出国好了。  
487L 贝利和历史的合体

历史姐姐你还记得你是吃SL的吗？  
488L 这是爬墙了？

LS你还没看出来吗？  
历史姐姐的本命是L我……然后是SL  
489L = =

不要啊历史姐姐！！！(抱大腿  
S本来就出场晚台词少，你再让他放置play一会儿他就连翅膀都当不上只能做鸡翅啦！  
490L 失忆人生

R酱的表情真可怕噗……  
S不太了解，但是你们完全不用担心A会被撬墙脚什么的，他在某些方面行动力可强了  
之前我一直以为A和L一样是那种天然到极限不自觉秀恩爱的类型，结果从结婚这件事看出来他早就心怀不轨了……(再次感谢伟大的B女士  
我都怀疑L这么天真是不是A君的养成预谋了orz  
491L 贝利和历史的合体

……A君的人设又多了一条  
492L 黑化梗吃吗？

救命从小养成太容易脑补糟糕的东西了！！  
493L 脑中开起了无数字的车

其实这么一想很有道理嘛  
两个人明明一起长大的  
A又不天真  
L却天真到连男女差异都不太懂  
再怎么说生理课也应该教过啊，回家不应该问问哥哥“女孩子跟我们有什么不一样”这种问题吗？  
不太懂A君到底怎么教他的  
494L 细思极恐

LS你一说我也细思极恐了起来……  
495L 撸大师

这么几楼我脑中已经开了无数的车  
哥哥的生♂理♂指♂导♂课.avi  
496L 大早上开车是不是不太好

明明从性格上来看S更容易黑化的……  
痴汉和STK已经不能满足你们了吗  
497L 失忆人生

这年头大家喜欢反差萌(拍肩  
498L 信仰之跃

本科生和研究生姑娘呢？直播走起来啊……  
499L 想要图

……我现在在男厕所  
500L 单独行动的苦逼研究生

？？？？？  
501L 男厕所？？？

发生了什么事？！！  
怎么就男厕所了？？？？  
502L 神展开！！！

……我的手机是带键盘的，打字按键有声音，我还是先不发言了  
L和S现在正在男厕所  
503L 单独行动被困在厕所的苦逼研究生

！！！！  
504L WTF？！

咳咳我解释一下orz  
刚……就刚才，研究生姑娘的那个学长出现了  
除了L，A和S一瞬间就齐刷刷扭头用杀必死的目光锁定了学长。  
如果眼光有声音的话，大概是噼里啪啦轰轰隆隆叽哩哐啷……研究生姑娘当时脸色就变白了，捂着脸僵硬的离席了orz  
学长在这样的目光下，脸色也很纠结起来：“我找草帽当家的有事情。”

……真佩服他的镇定(._.)

L：“啊XX仔！你怎么在这里？好巧啊！”

……这个外号真是又俏皮又活泼，成功的让两个哥哥的脸色也纠结了起来。

然后呢，兄弟三人不是坐着嘛，学长是站在门口的，L就很自然地站起来跟学长走出去了……  
出去了……  
去了……  
了……

我真是不敢去看A和S的表情，大概过了好几分钟我才听到S问：“……XX仔是什么奇怪的称呼？”  
A：“……不其实是L根本记不住他——”  
S：“你就这么骗自己也行。”  
A：“……”  
L：“是因为我的记忆还没有恢复完全吗？为什么我想要去揍人呢？”  
A：“够了啊，你再失忆下去L肯定要把你划入病弱小伙伴的行列了——他认定了以后有噎死你的时候。”  
S：“……”  
A：“果然我还是去会会那个黑眼圈波点帽——”  
S：“你干脆把每个嫌疑人都威胁一遍好了，有朝一日别人报警了我还能把你捞出来。”  
A：“……”  
S：“……好啦你别冲动……我去跟L说。”

S真是可靠啊……但是你们互相插刀到底是为什么(邓摇. gif

然后他们又聊了些乱七八糟的，过了大概十多分钟L回来了，还是兴高采烈的样子，接着L去厕所了，S马上跟去了。

于是我马上跟研究生姑娘发消息让她去男厕所Orz  
……但你真去了啊勇士！  
505L 看A君很放心的开始吃东西有些想揍他的在读本科生

……我说什么来着！学长股是有前途的！！  
506L 声嘶力竭地呐喊！

好有趣，原来S已经不失忆了吗？  
所以他总是以“抱抱L找回以前的感觉”都是在说谎咯？  
507L 贝利和历史的合体

呃………  
508L 历史GN完全变成S黑了吗？

S感觉兄弟组智商担当啊！真是可靠的失忆少年！  
509L 失忆人生

我好想把自己的触屏手机给研究生姑娘寄过去……抓心挠肝的想知道厕所里发生了什么！！！  
510L 让我穿越厕所好吗？！

救命我明明是个有节操的腐女……  
为什么面对这这三人的组合被萌到停不下来  
511L 我吃！3p我吃！！！

因为A和S对彼此和对其他情敌的态度完全不一样吧，很有默契很理解对方的样子orz  
512L 这是我见过的最和谐的情敌

看完Repo后我只想说——  
万万没想到我居然吃了3P  
513L ASL大法好！

只有我还记得被困在厕所的研究生姑娘吗  
514L 信仰之跃

…当然记得，我还敲碗等着她的直播呢  
515L 撑住啊研究生GN！！

我确定了一点——  
除了L，大家切开都是黑的  
516L 抱紧怀中的天真L

不！我还相信着宠物C的纯洁！  
517L 摸摸C的蹄子

A开始睡觉了——把脑袋埋在食物里睡觉了  
他到底是有多放心S啊！都过去十多分钟了完全可以去民政局办个结婚证了好吗？  
518L 觉得LZ说的没错果然A是个逗比的在读本科生

A：“我相信S，肯定不会背着我跟L结婚的。”  
519L 真是可靠的S君

不如这么说——  
“我相信L，肯定不会只跟S结婚不跟我结婚的。”  
520L 板子坏了我是死的

你们是不是忘了这涉及到重婚罪？  
521L 贝利和历史的合体

不要怕，S那么靠谱肯定有办法  
522L 什么都交给S就好了！安心！

woc好像亲上了  
523L 单独行动的苦逼研究生

我发现LZ都不扒八卦了完全变成了看热闹的吃瓜群众……  
524L 想一边看直播一边吃糖一边崇拜脑残粉有什么错

！！！！！！！  
525L = =

什？！！！！！！！！！  
么！！！！！！！！！！！  
526L 贝利和历史的合体

！！！！！！！！  
527L 觉得LZ说的没错果然A是个逗比的在读本科生

？？？？？？？？  
528L 厉害吧word哥

！！！！！！！  
529L 搞什么word弟！！

？！！！！！！！  
530L S也太可靠了吧？？？

他们在哪里？！！！！  
我要去杀了他！！！！  
531L 贝利和历史的合体

救命这究竟是哪个姑娘爆走了！！！！  
532L = =

亲亲亲………亲上了？！！！  
研究生GN快来前因后果啊啊啊啊我好激动啊！！！  
533L 板子坏了我是死的

S虽然出场晚台词少，但果然是个很可靠的绅士(各种意义上  
524L 真为A掬一把同情泪

啊啊啊啊啊发生了什么？？？  
525L 好想把A摇醒的在读本科生

本科生GN快冲上去咆哮一句：  
“你三弟在跟你二弟亲嘴儿——！！！睡NMB起来捉奸啊———！！！！”  
526L 快叫醒他！！

不知道为什么“亲嘴儿”戳中了我的笑点  
527L 笑得停不下来

不敢去……  
睡得真是跟死了一样啊A君……  
我都不知道是生气还是同情你好了……  
528L 好想把A摇醒的在读本科生

A说不定也在梦里跟弟弟亲嘴儿呢  
529L 醒来后发现世界都变了

S……说好的绅士动口不动手呢？  
530L 没想到你是这样的绅士

……S确实动口了嘛噗  
话说姑且认为研究生姑娘是在厕所隔间里，却判断出S和L亲嘴儿了……  
我可以推理——这是一个deep kiss(推眼镜  
531L 快说有没有嗯嗯啊啊唔唔唔！！

我觉得完全是L被亲了后反问：“S你干嘛咬我啊？”  
532L = =

……ls  
太符合L的人设了把我所有旖旎的幻想都打破了  
533L L知道什么叫亲嘴儿吗？

L要是不知道什么叫亲嘴儿我真的要写小黄文了……  
嗨呀，好气啊。萌上这么一个天然的家伙我真是恨不得下药  
534L 纠结orz

不！我就要脑补嗯嗯啊啊啊唔唔唔！！  
我不听我不听我不听！！！  
535L 你们不要打破少女对恋爱的幻想好吗？！

嗯嗯啊啊啊唔唔唔是什么意思？  
536L = =

……好纯洁的LS，不忍心告诉你真相  
537L 快去隔壁玩吧这里不适合你

5分钟了，到底是亲完了还是还在亲？  
538L 我好兴奋啊！

要赌就赌大的。  
我赌上本垒。  
539L 亲完就该啪啪啪！

我也赌……  
赌个毛啊你们真是本子看太多了！！  
540L 真的搞厕所play你想过A君的感受吗？

……与其考虑A君的感受，你们不如想想研究生姑娘的感受吧……  
541L 人生线大概都会扭曲吧

………………………  
想死。  
542L 单独行动的苦逼研究生

研究生姑娘！！！！  
543L = =

研究生姑娘！！！！  
544L 快说是不是厕所play！

研究生姑娘！！！！  
545L 快说是不是deep kiss！！！

研究生姑娘！！！！  
546L 快说发生了什么！！！

研究生姑娘！！！！  
547L 你要怎么从男厕所出来！！！

……艾玛SL两个人终于出来了。  
两个人看起来没什么不一样的啊(´Д⊂ヽ  
我去看看研究生姑娘……  
548L 好想把A摇醒的在读本科生

真不愧是可靠的S君！  
549L 板子坏了我是死的

为什么，我脑中上演了一出小三上位背着男主人偷情的戏码  
550L 家庭伦理剧看太多了

好心痛A，在他睡觉的时候两兄弟亲嘴儿都不带上他  
551L = =*

……我从男厕所出来了  
脑子有些乱，容我捋一捋  
552L 被老板当作有变态易装癖的本科生与研究生的爱之合体

……我改主意了，我要心疼本科生和研究生姑娘。  
553L = =*

谷歌了一下，大概懂嗯嗯啊啊啊唔唔唔是什么意思了。  
嗯，这种带着性暗示的内容可以发在论坛里吗？  
554L 想辞职想休假

……LS好纯洁还谷歌噗  
建议你先去看看版规……不腐就别进这里了小心辣眼睛啊哈哈哈  
555L = =

谢谢。  
我还没有看完这个帖子，但是感觉挺有趣的。  
556L 想辞职想休假

……我不太敢repo，怕查水表。  
557L 被老板当作有变态易装癖的本科生与研究生的爱之合体

不要怕！这里谷歌不到的！  
558L 厕所play我也看！

不要怕！你的身后还有我们！  
559L 胸前的姨妈巾更鲜艳了

不要怕！为八卦而死是值得尊敬的！  
560L 撸大师

………我怕的不是你们………  
算了我豁出去了。  
我收到本科生姑娘的短信后就溜进了男厕所，还好我是个超级平胸加短发，顶多被当作喜欢穿女装的变态。  
然后我躲进了最后一个厕所隔间，坐在马桶上开始后悔自己为什么这么冲动——这个时候SL就进来了。  
尿尿的部分你们自己脑补，反正作为医科生我是内心毫无波动。  
然后高能就来了，你们hold住。

S：“L，现在有想要结婚的对象吗？”  
L：“没有，好麻烦啊……结婚什么的。”  
S：“……你真的知道结婚什么意思吗？”  
L：“不知道——但是A说结婚是世界上最麻烦的事情，你的一切东西都要分给她一半……肉呢？肉也要分给她一半吗？她吃不吃得完啊？对了S待会儿我们去吃肉吧！”  
S：“……”  
L：“好不好嘛？我们去吃肉嘛！”  
S：“好啊，L，头抬起来一下。”  
L：“什么——唔……”

根据我多年以来听抓的经验，这就是亲嘴儿，不接受任何反驳。

大概几分钟过后L开口道：“S，我舌头好酸哦。”(……deep kiss不接受任何反驳)  
S：“对不起啊，待会儿请你吃肉哦。”  
L：“真的吗！”  
S：“嗯，肉分你一半也没有问题。”

四舍五入这就是求婚啊！(快醒醒

然后我一个太激动，不小心按到了马桶的冲水按钮………  
561L 被老板当作有变态易装癖的本科生与研究生的爱之合体

不要怕，在我没看完帖子之前我是不会封的。  
561L 想辞职想休假

……………LS  
喵喵喵？？？  
562L 突然觉得背后一凉

帖子安静了三分钟………  
561L你是谁你是谁？！！！  
562L 网警叔叔？？？？

冤枉啊！！！！我们没发黄暴内容啊！！！天地良心啊！！！我们只是在探讨开车技巧啊！！  
563L 这是个驾校论坛啊求不封！！！

我们除了哲学符号啥都没用啊网警叔叔！！！  
深♂入♂浅♂出就是指讲话或文章的道理很深刻，但表达得浅显通俗这个意思啊！！！  
嗯嗯啊啊啊唔唔唔是说………是说……………是说…………  
怎么办我没法解释！！！  
564L 扑通一声跪下来

你们不要害怕，我看帖子很慢的，看不懂的还要谷歌一下才知道。  
所以你们大可继续聊。  
565L 想辞职想休假

TBC.


End file.
